


Can't Go It Alone

by monroesherlock



Series: Zombie AU [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is a self sacrificing a-hole, Derek-centric, M/M, Rough Kissing, Zombies, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek puts his life on the line one too many times. Stiles has had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Go It Alone

The first time Stiles kisses Derek, he’s covered in rotten intestines and gummy blood. Stiles’ nails bite into his skin, his teeth digging into Derek's bottom lip. Derek pulls away, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth.

“What were you thinking?!” Stiles demands angrily beating his fists against the Alpha’s chest.. You could've been killed! You would’ve been killed if it weren’t for Boyd swooping in when he did! You know we don’t go anywhere alone, you dumb fuck!” And their at small tears seeping from the corners of his eyes. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice because he doesn’t wipe them away.

“They would’ve eaten you! Would’ve torn you apart and eaten your guts but you don’t even fucking care, Derek! What about us? What about your precious pack!? What about all those kids _you_ bit!” Stiles shouts at him.

“I didn’t think it fucking mattered, okay! They don’t need me! They’ve been getting along just fine. We needed that medicine for you and Melissa and Allison and Danny and all the other humans we've picked up. You all won’t heal if you get cut or burnt and we can’t afford for you get infected. No one else wanted to go for it so I did! I took a risk!” Derek shouts right back. In hindsight, he’s not so sure why he felt the need to defend his actions to Stiles of all people but there he was.

“Oh go fuck yourself with that stupid martyr bullshit. Cry me a fucking river, Derek. We are in the here and now and right now, you are supposed to be a fucking leader so lead. In case you haven’t noticed, Scott’s not doing so well with the whole shooting zombies in the face thing and no one else is stepping up to lead the charge!”

“What am I supposed to do! I’m not their parents! Everyone is fucking dead and it’s only a matter of time before we all bite the dust too! Why fight the inevitable?”

In all honesty, he’s a fucking werewolf so he should have been able to dodge Stiles’ fist. It knocked him square across the jaw, enough to jolt him.

“You shut your fucking mouth. Don’t bring that negative shit in here. We have kids around here, Derek. Families. People who are counting on us to look out for them and you wanna go all end of the world? No. Fuck you. I’ve backed you up, stood by your side. Now it’s time for you to man up. Put your head on straight and lead this goddamn group because we fucking need you, okay! I need you. We have to believe that we are going to make it out of this because the moment we give in is the moment we start dying.” Stiles looks him in the eye, his gaze piercing. He’s hardened over time, his carefree nature burned away by the carnage that swallowed the world the day the dead began to rise.

“Look at me, Derek. You better fucking look at me because I’m gonna tell you something and I want you to fucking listen. There's a good chance I'm never going to repeat these words again.” Derek spits out the blood collecting in his mouth and meets Stiles eyes.

“I don’t know if you know this even though it’s pretty fucking obvious, but I fucking love you okay. I always have and I need you to get your shit together because I can’t lose two people I love in the span of two months. I just can’t okay. I can’t!”

Derek thinks of the Sheriff and his kind heart, how he died like he lived, protecting his son. Stiles bears that weight, heavy on his shoulders. Derek grabs his slim hips and pulls him in, flush against his chest. “I won’t leave you.” He says lowly, a look of shame on his face. “I won’t.”

“Good. That’s...that’s good.” Stiles shudders against him and wraps his arms around his neck. “Don’t fucking do that to me again. I mean it Derek. I will kick your fucking ass.” Stiles kisses him again, softer this time (with considerably less teeth). Stiles kisses him like he’s starving for it, like he’s afraid that he’ll never get the chance to do it again. Derek holds him tighter.

He doesn’t go off on his own again, always takes someone with him on runs. Stiles watches him closely but doesn’t speak on the matter again. He knows his words hit their mark.The next time he gets cornered by zombies, he doesn’t hesitate. He shoots each one in the head, the thought of Stiles’ lips fresh in his mind. He has a pack to lead and a lover to get back to.

**Author's Note:**

> More Zombie au for your reading pleasure. As always, feel free to hit me on [tumblr](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
